Christmas Does Bring Mircales
by Marrero9
Summary: This is a narusasu christmas speical please dont flame me! its my first. but its all aobut how one christmas day brought mircales to everyone.


This is a Christmas story with naruto and sasuke WHOO! Well let's start.

It was a cold night in the leaf village. The streets where filled with people as they prepared for the night when miracles happened, and some people don't plan. The streets were bright with colors of the season. A lone person walked down the streets, his hands in his orange jacket and his face hidden in his blue scarf. He looked down onto the streets and watched as the children laughed with their families and begged for gifts. Christmas was soon to come, and he would be alone, much like every other winter.

He sighed, wishing this Christmas would be different. But in his heart he knew it would be the same. He brought his hands out of his pockets and shivered slightly as the blowing cold hit upon his warm hands and soon turned them cold. He sighed as he brought his arms down to his side and looked up at the sky watching the stars up so high. He was soon lost in his thoughts but they soon ended when he hit something. "Watch it" he heard the thing or person he hit mumble. He looked up at the person and was about to say something till he saw who it was. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He snorted then look down and mumbled a simple sorry and continued walking. The uchiha boy blinked and watched the kitsune walk away then snorted "pathetic." Naruto stopped and look back at him a raised brow. "What'cha say bastard?" He said his voice trembling. The uchiha boy turned and looked at the boy with a scowl. "I called you pathetic" he said in his usual tone looking bored. Naruto growled "Oh yea well.."but the boy stopped his words and sighed then turned and walked "forget it" he said walking away. Sasuke raised a brow shocked to see his rival not reply back he then turned hands in his pockets and watched the kitsune walk away.

"Hey dobe" the uchiha called. Naruto clenches his fist "stop calling me that" "hn whatever." Naruto turned and looked at him as a gentle breeze blew by them and eyes meet with the others. "what do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the boy then smirked "want to join me for a Christmas dinner?" Naruto's eyes widen and a small blush came to his face but he was thankful for the scarf covering it up. Sasuke raised a brow at his rival's quietness and thought of it to be a no. "well if you don't want to you don't have to..ja" he said turning to walk away. "Wait!" the uchiha boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde boy. "hn?" "C…can I really join you?" Naruto asked shuttering. Sasuke smirked and nod "hai" Naruto smiled and raced over to the other boy with his famous uzamki smile. The other boy merely smirked and they walked in silence to his house.

Moments later they arrived at a big house and Naruto gasped at the size. 'rich bastard' he thought as he followed Sasuke into the house. Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt the houses warm sensation touch his frosted skin and he shivered at how good it felt. "it's so warm" he mumbled to himself not remembering of the other in the room. "of course it would be, would you rather like it cold baka?" Naruto grumbled, "don't call me that" he then watched the uchiha boy remove his jacket and scarf and hang them on the coat rack.

The uchiha boy looked at him and raised a brow "what?" he said coldly. Naruto snapped from his state and looked down "nothing." Sasuke blinked and looked into the living room, "you can leave your stuff on the coat rack if you want, there isn't much but if you want you can sit on the coach the foods already ready so ill just set it up." He said plainly and walked off into the kitchen. Naruto watched the boy leave out of the corner of his eyes then sighed and took of his jacket his red whiskered face tingled at the feel of the warmth and he walked off into the living room and sat down on the black couch. He looked around at the navy blue colored walls and the fireplace in the middle of the wall. He then looked down at the carpet and sighed. 'why did he ask me to dinner?" Naruto asked himself pondering at the thought. 'something's wrong… he might be pulling a prank on me….this isn't the Sasuke I know of he would never invite me into his home…or would he… its not like…I care….its no big deal. I mean so what if he's cute…I mean WAIT! DID I JUST THINK SASUKE WAS CUTE! OMG what's going on!!! OMG!….no I couldn't. I…I….I could never. I….I can't….but…I think I do…I think I…I…l' Naruto's eyes widen at the thought he was about to finish and he shook his head furiously. "NO! NO WAY! I can't…I won't…..but….I do…….but it doesn't matter….he won't. feel the same….he doesn't feel the same…..he will never feel the same as me…' Naruto sighed "he will never know how I feel about him" Naruto closed his eyes not knowing that a certain person watching him the whole time.

Moments later the uchiha boy came out of the kitchen. "dobe" Naruto jumped a bit startled and fell to the floor and looked up to see a certain uchiha looking down at him. A small blush came to his face but he ignored it and growled "Hey what'cha do that for!?" he asked glaring at the cold face uchiha. "the foods ready baka come on" he plainly stated and walked back into the kitchen. 'w…was Naruto blushing?…..no he couldn't be it must have been the cold.' The uchiha boy shook his head. 'Why would he be blushing for?…I mean he did look cute blushing but..WTF!! DID I JUST THINK THAT! HOLYS HIT!' the uchiha boys eyes widen as he shook his head and rub his temple. 'something must be wrong here I mean. I could never…I would never…I ……I do though….I always have…" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke laying down plates on the table and saw that he was in thought. 'hmm wonder what he's thinking bout' yo Sasuke need help? Sasuke jumped and snapped out of his thoughts and glared up at Naruto then sighed "no I've got it just sit down." Naruto blinked then did what he was told and looked down at all the food before him. From the tip of his mouth droll began to drip out of his lip and he gulped as his stomach growled. Sasuke soon sat down in front of him and raised a brow at the drooling fool before him." "heh pathetic" he mumbled and shook his head. Naruto snapped out of his daze and growled at the raven-haired boy." Shut up!" he shouted and then look back at the food. "so can we eat now?" The blonde-haired boy asked. "I suppose" stated Sasuke and began to grab some food onto his plate. Naruto practically stuffed his plate with everything in sight and began to gulf it down life as if he had twenty stomachs.

Sasuke watched in disgust as he tried to eat his plate properly but was having difficulties as scarps of food hit his face. He growled as a huge anger vein began to grow on his head and he drank his cup quietly. "you know its not like the food will run away if you eat properly" he stated wiping off the gush on his face. Naruto blinked his mouth stuffed with so much food that his cheeks looked like they were going to explode. He then swallowed all the food in one gulped "o so what is not like im going to die." Naruto stated begin to restuff his face. Sasuke looked in more disgust and felt as if he was going to barf then sighed and rub his temple. "whatever if you choke its not my fault." Sasuke stated and they continued to eat quietly.

Soon after they finished eating both boys sat on the couch watching TV in silence. Till finally, "hey Sasuke?" the other boy merely "hn." "w..why did you invite me to dinner with you?" the uchiha boy blushed a little not knowing that much himself. "I…..I don't know." He stated turning off the TV. "o well I better get going." Naruto stated getting up. The raven-hair boy watched his rival get up and in his heart he wanted to grab him and hold him in his arm and make sure that the blonde kitsune would never leave but he merely nodded and followed the boy to the door. Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door then looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly, "thanks Sasuke for inviting me to dinner, this is one Christmas I will never forget." The other boy looked away blushing a little, "hn..same here dobe…" Sasuke then looked at the boy throw the corner of the eye and saw that he was trying to say something. "what. What is it?" he asked looking at him. "s…Sasuke…were um…were.." he blushed a bit red. Sasuke blinked wondering why he was blushing. "what were what?!" Naruto blushed more and pointed up. The raven-hair blinked and looked up and his eyes widen as his cheeks flushed. Up above them was a mistletoe. Sasuke looked down at the blonde and was red. "oh I see…" Naruto looked down and kicked the snow on the front porch. "you know it's a tradition that if two people are under a mistletoe that they have to kiss." Naruto stated his face reddening more. "oh….I see.." Sasuke stated again his cheeks also turning red.

"Sasuke" Sasuke turned and looked down at the blonde boy then began to lean in close. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt his heart racing in his chest and gulped also leaning foreword. Sasuke felt as if his heart was going to jump right out of his chest, he couldn't believe what he was doing. Naruto shivered as he was so close to his secret crush that he could smell his odor and feel his warmth against him. Finally moment's later there lips touched gently. Naruto redden and shivered as he felt Sasuke warm lips on top of his, but he didn't want him to stop. Sasuke mind was running with thoughts as he felt Naruto cold lips on his but he didn't stop in stead he deepened the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him closer. Naruto gasped a bit in the kiss but soon enjoyed what was happening and wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck. Minutes later both boys pulled away from the kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke looked down at the kitsune, his cheek red with embarrassment and cold and his eyes sparkling like the inter sky. "beautiful" he mumbled and Naruto blinked then blushed and smiled. "Merry Christmas Sasuke" he stated. "Merry Christmas Naruto" the other boy smirked and kissed the boy on the lips again as the winter breeze blew against them and the winds blew gently. 'I suppose its true what people say. Christmas does bring miracles.' Thought Naruto as he kissed his rival and lover back on the lips and they both had a very "good Christmas that day.


End file.
